Versos de espejo
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Ellos son dolor de tacto y fiebre, en la noche infinita de su ausencia. —eto&arima, kaneki&rize&yamori, uta&itori&renji, ayato&touka, haise&hinami. (Mucho crack y prosa). ¡Feliz cumpleaños Binge!


**Renuncia:** todo de Sui Ishida.

 **N/A:** floto en las aguas del crack y quiero que me corten los dedos. Stop it. Esto va dedicado a **BingeEaterMusaQueInspira**. Aunque pensé originalmente en escribirte un Kanerize hubiera sido demasiado obvia (?) y mereces algo magno (o intento dé). Así que es todo para vos y ojalá sea de tu agrado Ihei-san *mil heart emojis de vergüenza* ¡Feliz cumpleaños! «3

 **Advertencia:** OoC inversamente proporcional a la calidad del escrito ¿?

* * *

«El amor empieza  
cuando la luz se agrieta como un  
muerto disfrazado  
sobre la soledad irremediable».

 **Roberto Juarroz.**

* * *

 **Primer verso. Eto/Arima:**

 **«somos ramas del tiempo».**

 **O** diar es correr, y la vida de ella, un constante maratón.

Eto avanza demasiado aprisa, entre cráneos y vertebras del sendero como migajas del pan. Tiene los pies pequeños de tallo de flor y los mueve a un ritmo vertiginoso pues donde quiera que toquen siembran agobio. Ella no se inmuta, ella lo prefiere de ese modo. Ya que Eto es un jardín de abominaciones, y estas le serpentean por las extremidades y se refugian, malcriadas, en las páginas de sus libros.

—aguardan allí, aguardan para morder al que las lea y así marchitarle las esperanzas entre gusanos que se arrastren y catarinas que vuelen—.

Su cuerpo de maceta ya está mancillado y cubierto de hierbas, más Eto sigue corriendo.

Porque odia. (Porque siente). Porque desprecia. (Porque sufre). Y no es justo que sea la única que carga el dolor en los hombros pequeñitos, para nada, por eso gustosa lo reparte caritativamente entre los demás —excepto él—. Es que él nunca toma ese sufrimiento que Eto le ofrece, y resulta curioso. Arima Kishou la rechaza con su cortesía de acero, esa tan característica a su persona, pero igual lucha contra ella con una frialdad de fuegos fatuos casi incomprensible.

Es todo tragicómico. Ahí donde una deidad se pone a desplumar una ave de aceituna que fue tirada del nido por papá-búho quien antes picoteó a mamá-búho hasta hacerla sangrar.

—pero Eto también se baña diariamente en sangre fresca, sangre joven, sangre con garras y dientes—.

Le pide además un vals a la muerte, y la muerte (Arima) la saca a bailar. Y únicamente con él es cuando Eto se siente menos aburrida, aunque las hadas de primavera no deban pensar —en despellejar, quebrar, humillar a— los dioses de invierno, por puro raciocinio.

A Eto ese sentido común no le cabe en las manos de pétalo. Se le cae. No le interesa. Y continúa corriendo, entre risas de bosque incendiado y escapando de la sombra nácar que siempre camina un paso por detrás de ella.

Kishou permanece igual de magnánimo y cruel que de costumbre mientras siega calabazas y ciega muchachos (y oh, se parecen tanto).

La extasía.

— Es que Arima Kishou, eres increíblemente fuerte —entonces los pececillos de plata que navegan en la saliva de su boca emergen, emocionados. (Eto le sonríe. Entre las sombras. Y la tinta. Y las plantas. Y la jungla urbana, su refugio). A él la rodean más tallos, en un abrazo, asfixiante y asesino, ella va desvaneciéndose en color ausencia divino.

(Pero Eto corre aún). Puesto que así como Arima es Hades, Eto es su Láquesis.

—sueña con el día en que Arima descienda de su trono infernal tornándose mortal y ella pueda cortarle los hilos—.

 **Segundo verso. Kaneki/Rize/Yamori:**

 **«todo queda en familia».**

— Todo es culpa de Rize-san —se excusa Ken.

Y es cierto.

Rize-san es quien se pone vestidos insinuantes. Rize-san es quien demora demasiado en darle el beso de las buenas noches, más picarona que dulce. Rize-san es quien le invita a cenar en la ausencia de Yamori. Rize-san lo alimenta con carne y lo amamanta con deseo. Rize-san es la verdadera culpable, por ser hermosa y culta y descarada.

Las poesías que Kaneki escribe por debajo del mantel la miran acusadoras en sus trazos parejos y ella desentendida ladea el cuello, deseando Ken para sus adentros que éste se le rompa. Un segundo y ya. No obstante, después Kaneki desecha la idea y es lo que siempre ha sido.

(el hijo —im—perfecto que quiere —de más— a su madre y tiene pensamientos secretos donde mata a su padre).

Y a veces cuando los cadáveres en el comedor le preguntan su nombre él se muerde la lengua y responde ligero: Me llamo Edipo. Y ellos ríen, tomándolo en broma. Rize-san ya ha de haberle pasado las uñas por encima de las rodillas unas doce veces —abajo del mantel, por supuesto—. Más desaparecen sus caricias ante la llegada de Yakumo Oomori, que viene con sus pinzas, sus cubetas y una mirada despierta de reptil. Rize-san entonces se va despidiéndose con una risa púrpura de Yamori, sin embargo Ken no puede levantarse de la silla donde se encuentra.

(es que ha sido un niño muy malo, padre va a castigarle).

La cosa es, asimismo, que la vocación de Yamori es la de un maestro de escuela. Y sus métodos de aprendizaje tienen mucho qué cuestionar. Kaneki cuenta las horas, de siete en siete, como él le ordena.

— Y tendrás que disculparte con tu madre cuando terminemos, Ka-ne-ki. Porque mancharás el mantel con tu sangre de oxido.

(mira que es un color tan maravilloso ¿no te parece?).

Más Ken no contesta. Sus labios apretados y húmedos recitan que son siete, son catorce, son veintiuno, son veintiocho.

—huesos fracturados—.

Crash-crash.

(pero yo me portaré bien así que no me despedaces completo).

Hasta que Rize-san aparece nuevamente y los interrumpe. Y Yamori aborrece ser interrumpido, empero no dice nada pues nota que ha anochecido (¡cómo vuela el tiempo cuando uno se divierte! ¿o no?) y debe cambiarse la camisa por una que no sea roja piedad. Sale por la puerta.

Kaneki tiembla, con los cabellos de nieve en su frente sudorosa. Y Rize-san le pasa las yemas por el rostro y lo obliga a verla de frente.

— Hiciste un desastre aquí Kaneki-kun —menciona.

— Lo siento.

— Eres tan débil.

— Lo siento —repite, y cambia de tema—. ¿Puedo acariciarte las rodillas Rize-san?

Ella asiente complacida y macabra. Se comen sus besos, se roen sus lágrimas. A Ken ambas cosas le saben a prohibido, y lo enferman. Todo es culpa de Rize-san. Pero deja que ella le encaje las uñas en el tórax para desenterrar los tesoros que allí aguardan, de cualquier forma. Y Ken vuelve a pensar:

(madre, lo que hay bajo tus faldas me asusta; padre, he decidido que te asesinaré).

Y entiende que así será, de hecho. Pronto, muy pronto. Incluso si debe pagar el precio de que le arranquen las canicas de sus corneas y quede ya no tuerto sino ciego completamente, en decadencia. Aunque no todavía. Pues ahí, ahora, Ken sólo la mira, recarga el rostro en sus senos de mandarina, y se disculpa:

— Perdóname Rize-san, voy a profanarte.

 **Tercer verso. Uta/Itori/Renji:**

 **«bebidas de medianoche».**

A Itori le gustan muchísimo U-chan y Ren-chan.

Ninguno más que el otro, a decir verdad. Le gustan en la misma medida, y lo intuye con seguridad por las cintas métricas de Uta, que ella agarra sin pedirle permiso y sin arrepentimiento. Porque tampoco es que él le avise cuándo va a pasarse por Helter Skelter sólo para no beber nada, ya que no toma ninguna bebida en la barra, pese a las insistencias juguetonas de Itori.

Y ella se lamenta ruidosamente.

— U-chan, qué aburrido eres.

Pero Itori también discierne que ellos le gustan no con mucha azúcar, tal vez sólo un terrón, igual que los cafés que Yomo prepara en Anteiku y que a veces le ofrece a ella allá en su bar; cuando menguan los clientes y las bufonadas e Itori se siente un poco más considerada, lo suficiente como para no pisotear corazones y en vez de eso masticarlos afable.

— Ren-chan, tú podrías darme tu corazón —musita—. Y yo lo rompería ¿sabes?

Y él sí lo sabe. Más se sume en su máscara de granito y fastidio perpetuos, sin responder. E Itori debe contener las ganas de reír.

— Ren-chan, qué malhumorado eres.

Luego están las ocasiones en que se hallan los tres juntos.

Itori apretada entre las costillas de Renji y la espalda de Uta. Con sus dedos de marcador pintando de rosa todo en lo que se posan, usualmente ellos dos. Sólo que en realidad se trata de ella y Uta, no de los tres, porque aunque a Itori le gusta mucho Yomo él no es un Payaso, sino un cuervo. Quizá sea por eso que se enrosca entorno a él, con su busto muy pegado a la piel que se ahoga, y le planta un beso de frambuesa en la comisura de los labios. Mientras Uta explora sus medias de satín, y le quita los zapatos de tacón —muy interesado en cómo los confeccionaron—.

— Porque tienes unos fetiches extraños, U-chan —comentó Itori en el pasado. Ahora, tal vez, lo encuentra excitante, también. Y dividida en el calor de Uta y el frío de Renji (que la hacen a ella templada), con el vino en sus nervios y las mejillas arreboladas además, Itori se siente como una reina.

De pronto ríe y deja de besar a Renji y así le muerde ligeramente las orejas a Uta. Yomo, sentado detrás de sí, le delinea la columna muy despacio, y pasa sus pulgares por sus omoplatos, aunque aún helado, o más bien inentendible para ella.

Y le explotan las arterias, y jadea divertida. Desprovistos de la mayoría de las prendas, ellos empiezan a beberla.

(Porque rechazan las copas que Itori les convida pero no a ella que es más dulce que el almíbar y más atractiva que el vino, y es ella la que resulta embriagada, sin embargo).

Brindan, con su cuerpo desnudo y brillante por las noches, hasta el amanecer lúcido.

 **Cuarto verso. Ayato/Touka:**

 **«diálogo en sombras».**

Ayato se escabulle en su departamento, y Touka demanda hosca:

— No me digas que me odias, idiota. (sólo ódiame, y hazlo bien).

De pronto a Ayato lo consume el impulso de que su ropa —la de ambos— esté desperdigada por el suelo. Le clava las alas a la pared, arrancándolas. Y las cicatrices de su llanto —el de ella— manchan la alfombra recién lavada. No obstante, ya es tarde, se sumergen en el pecado —el de él—.

Y no hay escapatoria.

La situación (que es exactamente la misma cada vez que él aparece) se resume en que la piel de Touka es laberíntica y Ayato anhela perderse en sus recovecos, que no le rescaten jamás. Más también Ayato le rompe la voz a Touka, y ella gimotea de suplicio.

Le provoca un morbo inusitado con sus indecentes: «Tócame, tócame donde tú quieras pero con violencia», ante la revelación de que ninguno de ellos posee el tacto adecuado para adorar sin magulladuras al otro.

— Somos cuervos, y los cuervos nos extirpamos los ojos.

Y Ayato puede besarla en el alma, esa cuenca vacía, y en los labios de alabastro igual. Una vez por desdén, dos por humillación, tres por cariño, cuatro por necesidad, cinco por todo. —Pues Touka tiene una boca para ser besada, y las piernas de mazapán torcidas—. Es ella almizcle de sensaciones y sabores y texturas

(y odios amados y amores odiados).

— Así que déjame dedicarte un soneto para tu funeral, estúpida hermana —masculla él, con la garganta extraviada en la garganta-pozo profunda de ella.

(que yo ya enterré mis sentimientos en tus palmas de cerámica, para que nunca se mueran).

Y Touka contiene su llanto, no desea que éste los inunde. Aunque le picotea en sus párpados con su pico de carroñero.

— Discúlpame, discúlpame Ayato —susurra. Él la oye, pero (no pasa nada hermana) prefiere pasarle lamerle el cuello, y descender al torso, cauce de riachuelos, directo al infierno entre sus piernas que arden. Más antes se entretiene un largo rato en el ombligo del mundo, su mundo. Y Touka está segura de que lo quiere, ahí.

(dentro de sí y afuera y hasta el fondo).

Prosigue Ayato su viaje y le delinea sus tatuajes, esos moretones azules y doloridos, anestesiándolos con sal.

— _Ayato_.

Y se le escapa el estribillo de su nombre. Involuntariamente.

Ayato no se percata, anda más ocupado degustando el placer de estar vivo. De pronto llega a sus muslos, cueva del olvido, y comienza a devorarla, asesinándola de otra manera más cruenta y pasional. —la luna en el firmamento es la única confidente de esas metáforas plasmadas con la lengua y el afecto en prosa terrible—.

Y ella cree, sí, cree, que podría ser polvo desvaneciéndose entre sus dedos. Pero gime y Ayato se ha recargado en su lienzo.

— Hermana tonta, soy yo el que se suicida en el callejón de tus caricias.

 **Quinto verso. Haise/Hinami:**

 **«eres arcoíris monocromático».**

Haise es tinta invisible en el menú del hambre.

Y naufraga en la distancia de los ojos de cacao de Hinami, sin un salvavidas.

Ella lo abraza (antes, rescatándolo de Seidou, de su ignorancia, de su soledad). Y él le agradece (antes, por su sacrificio, por las sonrisas deslavadas y sinceras, por su compañía). Sin embargo ahora ella yace atrapada en una jaula de cristal y él no puede tocarla.

No es que sea osado, Hinami le ha devuelto cada una de sus novelas prestadas y lo trata con amabilidad aunque un poco retraída. Tampoco se conocen de hacia mucho. Más cuando sus dedos se tocan promete algo como _Puedes tener todo de mí Haise_. Y él se abruma ante su inocencia, y desinterés genuinos.

(Y el hecho de que Hinami piense en él cuando ve rosas rojas, según le comenta ella).

— Fueguchi-san..., eso sí es desvergonzado —confiesa quedo. Hinami sonríe a través sus grietas en la porcelana, entonces.

Y hay ciertos días.

Días en que Haise visita Cochlea y solicita interrogarla a solas; sin otros investigadores y sin cámaras y con nervios y una anhelante anticipación por parte de ella. Días en que no hablan de lo que deberían y se narran historias mutuamente, en serenidad. Días en que Hinami le platica de flores. Días en que él le cuenta sobre su escuadrón, muy emocionado, y sobre los misterios del corazón. Días en que abre la jaula de ella y entra allí y toman asiento el uno frente al otro, cercanos y distantes. Días en que Hinami lo vuelve a abrazar, apaciguándole la estática retorcida de su mente. Días en que él accede a acariciarla como se acaricia una antigüedad con temor de romperla, en los brazos y muñecas. Días en que Hinami le besa los párpados, los sueños y las nebulosas de alambre, sus cicatrices. Días en que su presencia es un árbol sin hojas que les da sombra.

Días en que sólo son Sasaki Haise y Hinami Fueguchi —adorándose y nada más—.

— Y voy a contarte un secreto, Fueguchi-san. Que te quiero, como si doliera. Que te quiero, con mil insomnios y si ríes sin taparte la boca.

(porque te veo y anhelo

recorrer tus letras de lunares,

y devorar tus miedos,

de relámpagos en mis brazos y tormentas en tu pecho).

Y Hinami ha de compartirle a cambio otro secreto:

(entonces vístete de isla y yo navegaré hasta tus labios,

porque te veo y anhelo

tocarte como se toca a un libro).

— Te quiero como nuestras palabras mordiéndose en cualquier parte.


End file.
